


Sleeping Arrangements

by Takara_Phoenix



Series: Phoe's Shadowhunters Prompts [42]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Accidental Bed-Sharing, Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, Pining, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 04:47:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15574116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: A sleepy Jace accidentally walks back to his old room instead of the bell-tower. Only that by now, Alec had moved into Jace's old bedroom. Without noticing his sleeping parabatai, Jace collapses on his old bed and falls asleep.





	Sleeping Arrangements

Shadowhunters || Jalec || Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – Sleeping Arrangements || Jalec || Shadowhunters

Title: Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – Sleeping Arrangements

Fandom: Shadowhunters: The Mortal Instruments

Disclaimer: All rights to the Shadowhunters show reserved to Ed Decter, the books the show is based off and its characters belong to Cassandra Clare. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: m/m, fluff

Main Pairing: Alec/Jace

Shadowhunters Characters: Jonathan Christopher 'Jace' Herondale, Alexander Gideon 'Alec' Lightwood, Isabelle Sophia 'Izzy' Lightwood

Summary: Prompt: Me not having any self-control when discussing things on tumblr...

A sleepy Jace accidentally walks back to his old room instead of the bell-tower. Only that by now, Alec had moved into Jace's old bedroom.

**Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles**

_Sleeping Arrangements_

Jace was so exhausted. Bone-tired, really. Like all his limbs weighed trice as much as usual. All he wanted to do was sleep.

The mission had been long, with lots of fighting, using up all of his energy.

Part of him was actually glad he had moved back to the Institute, because the idea of returning all the way to Magnus' loft…? Horrifying.

His eyes were half-closed, he had a hard time keeping them even this far open. He heaved a relieved sigh when he reached his room, opening his door and heading straight to the bed. Without as much as shrugging off his shoes did he just collapse on the bed, close his eyes and fall asleep nearly instantly.

/break\

Alec woke up when a heavy weight collided with his shoulder. Frowning confused, he blinked his eyes open. For a moment, he was disoriented.

He was still not quite used to living in Jace's old bedroom. After his parabatai had been forced to move out because of Aldertree, Alec had _kind of_ snatched the room. Too many memories, of nights where Alec would sneak into Jace's bedroom and hold him through nightmares and flashbacks, of the parabatai planning their future together - planning their parabatai ceremony. Not having Jace in the Institute was hard for Alec. He worried about the blonde.

Living in Jace's room helped a little. The pillow still smelt like Jace, when he looked around, he saw the ghost of Jaces past.

The Jace currently using his chest as a pillow was very real though.

Alec stared dumbly, surprised. Jace just snuggled closer to him, already deep asleep, his golden-blonde hair splayed out around his head like a halo, making him look like the angel Alec knew he was.

Alec's heart was beating faster. This was like out of some deeply buried fantasy from Alec. Having Jace come to him, them falling asleep arm in arm. Part of Alec considered waking Jace up, but the selfish part that enjoyed this far too much told Alec to just let Jace sleep. After all, Jace looked really tired. He needed his sleep.

Pressing a soft kiss against the top of Jace's head, Alec closed his eyes again, allowing himself to drift off to sleep, one arm wrapped around Jace's shoulder and pulling the blonde closer.

/break\

"ALEC, WAKE UP!"

Isabelle's loud screeching voice was what woke Jace up. He nearly fell out of his bed at it. Nearly, because strong arms around his waist kept him from falling. Very nice strong arms. Blinking slowly, Jace tilted his head to look up at the owner of said nice arms.

He stared in surprise. That at least explained the 'Alec' part of Isabelle's loud outburst, because Jace's pillow was indeed _Alec_.

"Oh by the Angel!", exclaimed Isabelle, voice high-pitched. " _Finally_!"

"What?", asked Jace confused, turning to face Isabelle.

"You two _finally_ worked it out!", stated Isabelle excitedly. "Oh, never mind. I can handle the issue alone. Lyds can help me. You two just… continue cuddling and working out your relationship." She was _nearly_ out of the room before popping her head back in. "I'm just so happy for you guys."

She gave him a thumbs up before leaving and closing the door. Frowning confused, Jace collapsed back onto the bed, burying his face in Alec's chest.

"What are you doing in my bed and what was Izzy talking about there?", muttered Jace exhausted, poking Alec in the stomach.

Alec started squirming and grumbling, the arm around Jace tightening. Jace felt himself blushing. It felt way too nice to be held by Alec like that.

"First of all, this is _my_ bed now", grunted Alec. "You moved into the bell-tower when you came back to the Institute. Remember?"

Oh. Right. Looking around, Jace started to realize that this indeed was his _old_ room. He must have gone here last night in his exhaustion.

"My mistake", muttered Jace a bit embarrassed, ruffling his own hair. "Still. Why… Did Izzy just assume that the two of us _hooked up_?"

"I… guess so", nodded Alec _very_ awkwardly, putting some distance between them.

Jace's eyes widened in surprise, heart beating fast. But that wasn't possible. Alec had gotten over his feelings for Jace. He had gone out with Magnus for a couple of weeks, because they had broken up over the Soul Sword lie, closely followed by Jace moving out of the loft. But Alec definitely did not have any feelings for Jace anymore, right?

"You… don't still like me, right?", asked Jace slowly, frowning.

"I'm sorry", sighed Alec, folding in on himself a little. "I don't mean to make you uncomfortable, Jace. I guess… it was part of why… Magnus and I stayed broken up. I was trying to force something to get over you, but we kept not talking with each other when we should and blaming each other for things out of our reach. And I just… never… I loved you for too many years to make me just stop having feelings for you."

Jace just stared at him, until Alec got even more uncomfortable and started squirming. Before the archer could get out of the bed and run away though, Jace wrapped his arms around Alec and impulsively so pulled him into a brief kiss. Now it was on Alec to stare at Jace blankly.

"I never…", started Jace slowly. "I never truly knew what romantic love means or looks like. Between Robert and Maryse… and neither you or Isabelle ever had any real relationships, neither did I. Only when you… nearly married Lydia and then were dating with Magnus, I realized… I love you, Alec. I always thought loving you more than Izzy and Max was because you were meant to be my parabatai, but… I'm _in love_ with you, parabatai."

"You… What… You…", stammered Alec, unsure if he could form actual sentences.

"I didn't want to say something, because I thought… you had moved on. That you were, well, over your feelings for me", admitted Jace.

"We were only together for a month", sighed Alec, cupping Jace's cheek. "I have been in love with you for a _decade_. I love you, Jace."

"I love you too, Alec", grinned Jace, nuzzling into Alec's neck. "Now I get why Izzy was so happy. I'm… happy too."

"Mh. Me too", smiled Alec, wrapping his arms around Jace and pulling him closer.

"So… can we do what Izzy suggested?", asked Jace, grin growing. "Nap some more and cuddle?"

"That sounds _absolutely amazing_ ", sighed Alec contently and got more comfortable.

Both settled into the bed, cuddled up close to each other.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> This is like two weeks old now but I didn't have time to post - and then Jercy Week hit and with posting one to two fics a day, yeah no. So, with the end of Jercy Week, I figured it's time to post this.
> 
> This was born not as a prompt strictly but because I have zero self-control when discussing things on tumblr either. The idea of Alec having moved into Jace's old bedroom to be closer to his parabatai after Jace moved out of the Institute was... nice. I mean. There HAS to be a reason Jace moved to Super Fancy Bell-Tower Room. And then I accidentally wrote this.
> 
> Anyway, if you wanna watch me accidentally write stuff - come visit me at [takaraphoenix](https://takaraphoenix.tumblr.com/). ;)


End file.
